chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SuperD
Welcome Hey guys I am SuperD, I am a part of the CoM Team and a Admin for this Wiki. This Wikia is somewhat of a side project for me(Yes! I use my own time to work on it like all of you:) ). If you need anything at all let me know on here, or you can msg me on the forums. Mod would it be possible for me to be mod n hlp out here You do not have to be a mod to help out here, you should be able to edit everything on your own. SuperD 04:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) by kushtrim zheninjas hey SuperD please make me admin ia have so points and contributs. Question: I am not saying No, but why do you feel you need to be admin? Admins have pretty much the same power minus: "These additional functions include: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. And Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community." Since creating this wikia there has only been one act of Vandalism and that was delt with very quickly. Our current Admins include me Zhabin and Shp. Originally I only wanted 2 admins, one of which would be active and helpful, keeping an eye over the Wiki (which Zhabin has done). The other being a Wiki expert (which I am still on the lookout for). Then Shp came back and I feel that since he was the one who created the Wiki he deserves to stay as Admin. I will be the first to say your effect on this Wikia and contributions are enourmous. You are doing a great job adding pictures to the Wikia. That is why I added the top contributors on the main page, so everyone could see your greatness. The problem with adding more admins is it sets a bad precident. If I make everyone who has X amount of edits and admin we will have a ton of admins and then I will have to add more bureaucrats just to watch over this large amount of admins, things will get messy. Since our community has only a handful of contributors I must keep the user:admin:bureaucrat ratio down. If you crave for the title of Admin, let me say its not all that its cracked up to be. Wikia has done a great job not glorifying these individuals. This wikia is created for the players, the information is what is most important, if your looking for glory look at the bottom of all the pictures you have added. With your name on it :) Please answer the following question: 1. Why do you feel you will be a great admin? Or why do you feel the need to become an admin? Please do not base it on the number of edits(for reasons mentioned above) Sincerely, SuperD Answer:I am a wiki expert and i have taken all those things u said into consideration Crownz 15:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) edit and add i've edit and add some page. hopefully helpfull.. Every addition is helpful, and when you leave a message on a talk page dont forget to add 4 ~'s so we know who you are :) SuperD 09:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) PW pic Hi, I added a pic for the plantation war thingey. And sorry, I couldn't cross it out on the to do list i instead just put a done sign beside it is that ok? Hey SuperD, I'm an avid CoM player and supporter on Thunor(s11). I just wanted to drop by and tell you that you are doing a great job with the wiki and the forum site. Please let me know if there is anything I could do to help out! Sincerely, ~Godric~Phoenix.Reborn~s11~Chronicles of Merlin 06:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Idea Ok hey, I have a concern. I want a ignore list. Because there is a user on **** on s8 that is spamming the kingdom chats with TL 3/8 TL 3/8 and it is annoying. That is all. I hope u get back and I hope it happens. Thanks, This is not the place bugs and suggestions. You can use the forum for such things. If you are having a problem with a player please take a screen shot and send it to Leoric on the Forums. SuperD 11:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) CoM Forums Member: rashhashan, Seeking Approval My Liege Ive corrected the problem, SuperD..im awaiting the Wiki Badge :D~Godric~Phoenix.Reborn~s11~Chronicles of Merlin 03:43, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, for badges message babybear on the forums. She will help you out!